Los fideos son mejores que las galletas
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: —¿Ne? Lucy, ¿no tienes más galletas de pescado?—inquirió Happy. Recibiendo una mirada llena de odio por parte de ella.


Konnichiwa!

Este es un One-shoot navideño que se me ocurrió de pronto y quise compartir :3 en realidad no es la gran cosa, simplemente un pequeño relato, espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden dejar reviews!

* * *

No. Ella nunca había sido lo que se denomina: "Buena para la cocina".

No tenía una abuela que pasara sus recetas por generaciones, ni había hecho galletas con su madre cuando pequeña, en casa de los Heatfillia habían chefs encargados de la repostería. Y ahora, todas comodidades de niña rica le estaban jugando en contra.

Desde la semana pasada que había comenzado a practicar, sus primeros intentos habían dado como resultado galletas increíblemente duras, como balas, incluso pensó en la posibilidad de llevarlas a su próxima misión para usarlas como proyectiles, pero eso sería como burlarse de ella misma.

Finalmente sus galletas dejaron de parecer armas, pero al morderlas parecían espuma, demasiado blandas...

Pero hoy había conseguido darles esa dureza característica de las galletas crujientes, aunque el sabor dejaba mucho que desear. Si seguía practicando al menos podría tener algo decente para navidad.

Junto a Levy, Mirajane, Juvia y Lissana se habían comprometido a preparar la mejor cena de Navidad para Fairy Tail, ella se ofreció hacer las galletas, nunca lo había intentado, pero le parecía buena idea probar. Sin embargo, en este momento se encontraba arrepentida de su decisión.

Dejó su último intento en una fuente cerca del horno, hasta ahora era lo mejor que había hecho.

Su estómago comenzó a exigir su atención, asique se sirvió un plato de fideos que acababa de hacer, al menos sabía preparar eso, a pesar de que un plato de fideos no era la gran cosa.

Se sentía un poco desanimada, bueno, bastante. Su estómago al parecer se llenó con ese sentimiento, pues de un momento a otro se le quitó el apetito.

Le faltaba un poco de harina para hacer otra ronda de galletas, miró su reloj y supo que la tienda no iba a estar abierta por mucho tiempo más, asique cogió las llaves de su departamento y se apresuró en salir.

Regresó a casa cargando un enorme costal de harina que a duras penas cargó por las calles de Magnolia hasta su hogar, pero su fuerza se agotó en cuando vio que nuevamente habían entrado a su casa. Estupefacta, soltó el enorme saco, provocando que su ropa quedara cubierta de ese polvo blanco.

—¡Natsu! ¡Happy!—gritó.

—¡Un fantasma!—exclamó Happy.

—Solo es Lucy—se burló su amigo pelirosado.

—Oh por supuesto, los fantasmas son más delgados—reconoció el exceed.

—¿¡Qué están haciendo aquí!?—preguntó Lucy, evidentemente molesta, no por su presencia, sino porque Natsu se estaba comiendo su cena y Happy su mejor intento de galletas.

—Estas galletas están muy buenas, Lucy, saben a pescado—elogió el pequeño gato azul.

La rubia dueña del departamento cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiéndose un total fracaso ante tal afirmación.

—La cocina no es lo mío—admitió.

—¿De qué hablas? Estos fideos están deliciosos—reconoció Natsu con la boca llena.

—¡No puedo hacer fideos para la cena de Navidad!—gritó ella.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó confundido el dragonslayer—. Creí que lo importante era comer.

Las palabras del Dragneel hicieron que Lucy se diera cuenta de algo. A pesar de que se trataba de una cena navideña, lo más importante para el gremio era disfrutar de la cena, sin importar lo que hubiera servido en la mesa. Ese era el espíritu de Fairy Tail.

—Es cierto—dijo poniéndose de pie—. ¡Es cierto!

La alegría regresó a sus ojos, y en su boca se dibujó una sonrisa al darse cuenta que podía hacer feliz al gremio.

Tal era su dicha, que se apoderó de todo su cuerpo y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta abrazó a Natsu, ese acto de fraternidad lo tomó por sorpresa, pero de todas formas correspondió al gesto. Para cuando Lucy se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, ya era tarde, pues ahora le tocó a ella corresponder al abrazo de Natsu.

—Se gusssstan—declaró Happy.

—¡No enrolles la lengua!—gritaron ambos al unísono. Lo cual sólo ayudó a reforzar la teoría de Happy.

—Como sea, yo igual quiero probar esos fideos—dijo una nueva voz.

—¡Gray! ¿Cuándo llegaste?—gritó Lucy, soltándose repentinamente del abrazo de Natsu.

—Estaba esperando que pasara algo emocionante, pero como no pasó nada, me aburrí de esperar—admitió.

Ni Lucy ni Natsu comprendieron a qué se refería.

—¿Ne? Lucy, ¿no tienes más galletas de pescado?—inquirió Happy. Recibiendo una mirada llena de odio por parte de ella.


End file.
